Sweet Words
by Shining-Dreamer
Summary: Just a short little fic of Naruto and Sasuke together. There's not really a point or plot to it, so, yeah.. WARNING: This fic contains yaoi and that's the whole thing. Don't like, don't read, got it?


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto, even though I wished I did.. I mean, would it not be cool? XD

Warnings: Contains yaoi and a bit of cussing..

* * *

So, there I was, laying face down on his bed, my wrists hand-cuffed together behind my back and my whole body unclothed. I thought to myself _How the Hell did I get myself into this position?_ Unfortunately, I had no Earthly idea on how to answer my own question. So, instead, I growled into the mattress and asked," what the Hell are you thinking, Sasuke? What are you planning on doing?" Yet, even with those words, I knew exactly what my Gay friend was thinking.

"Hm... I dunno, Naruto. What do you think I should do? Tease you first... Or, Heh, go on with my little plan?," My Buddy asked, purring along my ear as his hands wondered around on my shoulders.

_Uhn... His hands..._ I thought, groaning inwardly as I growled again. "Dammit, you know I don't like it when you tie me down."

"Yeah...I know...," He murmured before kissing the nape of my neck. His hands started soothingly rub my shoulders, relaxing me into his touches, then he started to massage them downwards.

"Sasuke!," I warned him, letting a low groan slip through my lips.

He ignored my warning and gripped my butt cheeks in both hands."Wanna know something, Naru-Chan...?," He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "I'm so turned on by seeing you all cuffed up... Your so sexy... It makes me want to fuck you as hard as I can..." Then he pressed his crotch against my leg, proving to me how turned on he really is.

Moaning and turned on as much as him, I buried my face into the covers underneath, trying to hide away the pleasure filled groans that continued to come. _Stop talking like that... You think you're the only one getting turned on? Your voice is... So sexy..._ I thought, jerking as I felt something wet lick it's way down my crack to my entrance. His tongue teased me, going around and around the hole before slowly slipping into me. I gasped, jerking again. "Sasuke! Please!," I whimpered loudly, wanting it badly.

"Hunh...," He hummed, sucking the spots where he licked, long and slow. A few seconds later, a sucking 'pop' noise came from him, confusing me. Before it, his tongue had disappeared for a moment, then, before I could figure it out, he slowly slipped his index finger into me. I gasped long and low, pushing myself back against his finger a bit, but as I did he pulled his finger out bit by bit.

"Uhn, Sasuke, please...," I whimpered again, whining," please don't tease me... I'm begging you..."

"Oh...? How much are you willing to do, My Love?," He asked me sexily while slipping his whole finger back into me.

"Anything," I breathed out in pleasure, slowly pushing myself back again.

He chuckled right next to my ear and kissed my neck, saying," Hum... Anything, huh? What possibilities could that involve, Naru-Chan? Making love to you in the sand at the beach? French kissing you in the park?"

A deep blush stained my cheeks and, for once, I was glad he couldn't see the embarrassed look that over took my face. And, because he started to slowly ease his finger back out of me, I quickly said," yes, Sasuke... Anything... Tomorrow? We can go to the beach if you want..."

A second finger slipped into me, causing me to moan again in pleasure. "I love you, Naruto," he sincerely told me while adding a third finger.

"Hunh! N-hn... I love you too, Sasuke...," I replied, smiling from his sincerity. He began to slip his fingers in and out repeatedly, slowly at first til he gradually grew faster, thrusting in hard and out fast by that time. And on the ninth or tenth time, his fingers jabbed hard into my prostate, causing me to practically scream out his name in pleasure while stars filled my vision.

"You look ready, Naruto...," He whispered into my ear as he slowly pulled his fingers out. Adjusting himself so that he lined up straight at my entrance, he stopped and asked," are you ready?"

I panted, then whispered," Yes."

The first thrust in had me in total bliss, but it still hurt. Luckily, the pain subsided into pleasure after a couple of times, especially when the eighth time of him thrusting in, he hit my prostate directly. Once that happened, I was ready to cum. "S-sasuke... Ah! Hmm!," I humed in pleasure, trying not to scream again while trying to hold it in. "Please, Sasuke, I-I have to-- AHN!" Sasuke had grabbed hold of my dick just as I came, cupping his hand so that most of it spilled out on/into his hand in ribbons. I moaned after my relief, then sighed in content, turning my head to the right so that fresh air reached my hot and sweaty face.

From behind me, the sound of slurping noises reached my ears, making me roll my eyes as I thought _He has no manners whatsoever, does he? Geez..._ But, because of the fatigue that suddenly indulged into my already wary body, I kept quiet about his manners, or, not so manners.

"...Naru...?"

"Hm...?"

A 'Ker-chink' noise came from behind at my hands, letting me know that I'd been released. "How do you feel, Love?," He asked as he took the metal restraints off and away from my wrists.

"Truthfully...? Great. No, wait, better than that; awesome," I answered, sighing contentedly again.

He chuckled as he gently grabbed my shoulders and carefully & slowly flipped me over onto my back. When I saw his face, I nearly got turned on again if it hadn't been for my pooped out body. He's all sweaty, like me, and his soft smile melted my heart. _He's like a fucking GOD compared to me _I thought in awe as I stared at my boy friend.

"Sasuke...?"

He looked straight into my eyes with his onyx orbs and hummed," Mhm?"

My heart froze again, and then remelted before I murmured," I love you."

His eyes danced at that and he leaned down to me to give me a long, passionate kiss before saying," I love you too, Naru, and don't you ever forget that...."

De End!


End file.
